superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight of Champions 2019
Fight of Champions 2019 is the 75th CPV produced by SCAW. It is the first in its chronology. It took place on August 4, 2019 from the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. The card was comprised of nine matches, including two on the preshow. King and Ichigo Kurosaki wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card FightofChampionsSCAWChampionship.PNG|King (champion) vs. Ichigo Kurosaki for the SCAW Championship FightofChampionsSCAWLegendsChampionship.PNG|Edward Elric (champion) vs. Spider-Man vs. Homer Simpson for the SCAW Legends Championship - Triple Threat Match FightofChampionsSCAWInternetChampionship.PNG|Aquaman (champion) vs. Robin for the SCAW Internet Championship FightofChampionsSCAWZero-OneChampionship.PNG|Ryu Hayabusa (champion) vs. Jin Kazama for the SCAW Zero-One Championship FightofChampionsSCAWHardcoreChampionship.png|Chuck Norris (champion) vs. Tommy Vercetti for the SCAW Hardcore Championship FightofChampionsSCAWTagTeamChampionship.PNG|The 80's Express (champions) vs. BoJack's Horsemen for the SCAW Tag Team Championship FightofChampionsSCAWWomensChampionship.png|Harley Quinn (champion) vs. Rayne for the SCAW Women's Championship Preshow Sypha Belnades pinned Jill Valentine with a roll-up. BoJack Horseman complained to the Green Lantern about his loss to Drax the Destroyer on the last SCAW Superstar Clash episode, saying that his hand was under the bottom rope when he was pinned. GL agreed and decided to make a rematch between them, which BoJack declined. Angry Video Game Nerd issued another challenge to any video game character and he was answered by the debuting Zero. AVGN pinned Zero after catching him in mid-air with the Code Breaker. Preliminary matches The 80's Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) defeated BoJack Horsemen (Archie Andrews & Sterling Archer) to retain the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Optimus Prime pinned Archer after the Devastation Device. Jin Kazama pinned Ryu Hayabusa after hitting him with a steel chair followed by the Busaiku Knee to win his third SCAW Zero-One Championship. Chuck Norris and Tommy Vercetti wrestled for the SCAW Hardcore Championship. They fought from the ring to backstage, then back. Norris pinned Vercetti after the Chuck Norris Kick to retain. After the match, Norris nails Vercetti head-first with the belt. Aquaman and Robin wrestled for the SCAW Internet Championship. They spent a minute in a pose down before Robin finally struck. Robin had Aquaman in the Crossface but he got out of it and countered with the Deep Sea Destroyer and the Top Rope Splash to get the pin and retain the Internet Championship. This is the shortest match in the event at just 3 minutes. Ghost Rider and Dante brawled in the parking lot until Ghost Rider hit a Ghost Ride onto Dante off an 18-wheeler truck as Dante landed on the concrete hard. Harley Quinn pinned Rayne after the Curtain Call to retain the SCAW Women's Championship. Matches for the next Superstar Clash are announced. Han Solo & Chewbacca will make their SCAW debuts to take on the SCAW Tag Team Champions, The 80's Express in Non-Title action! Darth Maul and Anakin will also wrestle in a Steel Cage match. Edward Elric defended the SCAW Legends Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Spider-Man and Homer Simpson. Elric rolled up Homer to retain. Main event King and Ichigo Kurosaki wrestled for the SCAW Championship. Angry Video Game Nerd attacked King. Ichigo pinned King after the Soul Reaper to win his 4th SCAW Championship. Results Category:Fight of Champions Category:2019 Category:Massachusetts cpvs